powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Cleaning Minister Kireizky
is one of the Gaiark's ministers, who "cleans" the slate off Braneworlds he visited, destroying the Sound World, the Magic World, and the Prism World before coming to the Human World where he intervened during Engine-Oh G9's fight with Bin Banki. Character History Go-Onger Despite having an early advantage over the Go-Ongers since his grenade prevented the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings from using the Engines' powers for short periods of time, with the aid of Santa Claus and his special dimensional bag that connected to Christmas World, they tricked Kireizky by making it looked like Sosuke Esumi had went in alone, and by using the GoRoader GT with Speedor's Engine Soul, Kireizky dropped his guard allowing the other Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings to restrain him so Sosuke could destroy the grenade. They then went in an all-out attack using the Mantan Gun, Wing Booster, and Super Highway Buster to destroy the Dustpan, Kunai, and Shotgun, allowing Sosuke to use Kankanbar, followed by the Kankan Mantan Gun to finish him off, only for Kirezky to use his wastebin to survive the attack, and then scatter the team along with Santa into three different areas. Kirezky then began his plan to set bombs to finish his mission in the Human World, but once Sosuke, Renn, and Gunpei get rid of his wastebin, Kireizky swallows the Dokkirium he gathered to undergo Super Industrial Revolution. He overpowered Kyouretsu-O, until Hiroto and Saki returned, forcing Kireizky to use his strongest weapon, the Bazooka. Once Hant and Miu return, they succeed in destroying his Duster Blade and the bomb switch, which ruined his plan. Kireizky was then overpowered by the GoRoader GT and all four Engine Robos, before separating to reassemble into Engine-O G12, and then using the Go-Roader strike to destroy the Bazooka, followed by G12 Grand Prix to scrap Kireizky for good. However, Kireizky's only surviving cleaning tool, the Wastebin ended up at the Hellgaille Palace, still active as Yogoshimacritein emerges from it. 199 Hero Great Battle He is revived and summoned as a member of the Black Cross Army in the giant battle during the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. He is destroyed by Victory Robo, Goggle Robo, and Sun Vulcan Robo. Post-mortem In 2018, ten years following the fall of the Gaiark, the Go-Ongers encountered Grayzky of the Eleki Clan Zontark. Renn Kousaka initially recognized him as Kireizky, but after reviewing a drawing he had made of the former, found that there were differences. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Kireizky is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality to be added Profile *Height: 217 cm (56.4 m: giant) *Weight: 268 kg (696.8 t: giant) *His name is from the Japanese word for . Powers and Abilities Arsenal Kireizky is infused with a special energy made from the energy of the three destroyed worlds called that enlarges him in a process called . Kireizky is armed with , which consist of: *the *the that wrung the that can absorb energy attacks from the Engine Souls and temporarily renders them useless when exposed to the Grenade *the , *the *the *the that is used to endure a fatal attack or send an opponent to some other place *And the . His slashing attacks are , , and with the Duster Blade. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Kireizky is voiced by Eiji Takemoto. Notes *Thus far, Kireizky is the first main antagonist to be destroyed during a christmas special in the Super Sentai franchise. The second will be Gachireus in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Appearances * Engine Sentai Go-Onger **''GP 42: Campus Secret'' **''GP 43: End-of-Year Big Cleanup'' **''GP 44: Protect Christmas Eve'' * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Banki Clan Gaiark Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains